schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dinah Stevens
Dinah Stevens ist eine nebensächliche Schurkin aus Apocalypse, der 2018 erschienenen achten Staffel der Serie American Horror Story. Dinah ist nach Marie Laveaus Tod die Voodoo-Königin von New Orleans. Als völlig skrupel- und ehrlose Hexe verbündet sie sich zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil mit dem Antichristen Michael Langdon und vernichten den Hexenzirkel von Cordelia Goode. Als Resultat ist sie eine der wenigen, die während der von Michael herbeigeführten nuklearen Apokalypse in Schutzbunkern überleben, wo es aber zu ihrer Überraschung zu einer erneuten Konfrontation zwischen Michael und dem Hexenzirkel kommt, in dem Dinah eine Seite wählen muss. Sie wurde von Adina Porter dargestellt, die bereits Beverly Hope in der selben Serie spielte. Biographie Vergangenheit Dinah ist eine Voodoo-Hexe und die Mutter von Andre. Nach dem Tod Marie Laveaus übernimmt Dinah die Rolle der Voodoo-Königin von New Orleans. Allerdings ist Maries Königreich mit ihr untergegangen und auch all ihre Untertanen sind nach wie vor tot, so dass Dinah sich faktisch als Bittstellerin verdingen muss. Wie auch zuvor Marie erscheint die Voodoo-Gottheit Papa Legba Dinah und macht ihr das Angebot, im Gegenzug für regelmäßige Baby-Opfer Unsterblichkeit zu verleihen. Im Gegensatz zu Marie lehnt Dinah das Angebot aber ab, da sie nicht bereit ist, den Preis zu zahlen. Dabei hat Dinah allerdings keinerlei Skrupel vor anderen Grausamkeiten und ist bereit, für Geld oder zur Erfüllung ihrer Ziele alles zu tun. thumb|left|250px|Dinah und Cordelia unterhalten sich So ermordet sie beispielsweise für eine eifersüchtige Ehefrau die Affäre ihres Manns und reißt ihr beim lebendigen Leib das Herz raus. Dieses liefert sie der Ehefrau aus und stellt daraus gemeinsam mit ihr einen Elixir her, das dafür sorgt, das der Mann fortan nur noch eine Erektion bekommt, wenn er mit seiner Frau schläft. Nachdem sie dem Mann das Elixir eingeflößt haben und Dinah bezahlt wurde, verlässt sie das Haus der Frau. Direkt nach diesem Auftrag wird Dinah von Cordelia Goode, der Anführerin des Hexenzirkels, aufgesucht, die sie darum bittet, ein Gespräch mit Papa Legba zu organisieren. Dinah behauptet lächelnd, dass sie keine Gefallen erweist und fordert 100.000 Dollar in bar, die Cordelia auftreibt und übergibt. Entsprechend beginnt Dinah das Ritual und ruft gemäß der Abmachung Papa Legba herbei, mit dem Cordelia sich unterhält. Da Cordelia ein Bündnis mit der Voodoo-Gottheit will, jedoch nicht bereit ist, den Preis zu zahlen, kommt es zu keinem Pakt. Dinah wird kurz darauf von dem jungen Antichristen Michael Langdon kontaktiert und ist bereit, im Gegenzug für einen Gefallen mit ihm Cordelias Hexen-Zirkel anzugreifen. Da die Akademie von einem magischen Schild geschützt ist, der Michael und seine dämonischen Kräfte fernhalten soll, ist es Dinahs Aufgabe, den Schild mit ihrer Voodoo-Magie zu durchdringen. Nachdem sie damit Erfolg hatte, stürmen Michael und Mead die Akademie und schlachten dort die Hexen ab. Lediglich Cordelia, Myrtle, Madison und Mallory entkommen ihnen. thumb|250px|Dinah durchdringt den Schild der Akademie Dennoch ist Michael zufrieden mit der Leistung und verspricht Dinah die Erfüllung ihres größten Wunschs: einer eigenen Fernsehshow im Fernsehen. Als sie Werbung für diese Show sehen, erkennen die Überlebenden, dass Dinah sich mit Michael verbündet haben muss. Hasserfüllt plädieren Myrtle und Madison dafür, Dinah zu verbrennen, doch Cordelia entgegnet, dass sie nichts tun dürfen, was Michael warnen könnte, dass nicht alle Hexen tot sind. Stattdessen beschließt Cordelia, Dinah vorerst in Ruhe zu lassen, verspricht aber, dass sie für ihre Taten büßen wird, wenn der rechte Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. In den folgenden Monaten wird Dinahs Serie für eine Telenovela abgesetzt. Zeit im Außenposten Dinahs Bündnis mit Michael hat noch einen weiteren Vorteil für sie. Als Michael mit seinen Verbündeten, der Kooperative, die nukleare Apokalypse vorbereitet, sind Dinah und ihr Sohn Andre einige der wenigen Auserwählten, die in einen Schutzbunker der Kooperative gebracht werden, wo sie die Apokalypse mit einigen anderen unter der Führung der autoritären Außenposten-Leiterin Wilhelmina Venable überdauern. Als mit Timothy und Emily zwei Neuankömmlinge im Bunker erscheinen, die von der Kooperative persönlich auserwählt wurden, ist Dinah die erste, die sie freundlich begrüßt. In den folgenden Tagen wird die Stimmung im Bunker - auch durch Venables willkürliche und grausame Regeln - allerdings sehr bedrückt. Auch die Nahrungsreserven werden schnell knapp. thumb|left|250px|Dinah und Andre im Außenposten Nachdem Andres Liebhaber Stu als radioaktiv kontaminiert befunden und hingerichtet wurde und der Gruppe später zum ersten Mal seit langem Fleisch vorgesetzt wird, wird die Herkunft des Fleischs schnell in Zweifel gezogen. Dinah ist diejenige, die Andre beruhigt und behauptet, dass Venable ihnen kein kontaminiertes Fleisch vorsetzen würde und dass sie auch selbst davon gegessen hat. Nichtsdestotrotz sind viele davon überzeugt, dass Venable sie nun zu Kannibalen gemacht hat und die Stimmung im Bunker wird angespannter. Als nach achtzehn Monaten noch immer keine Hilfe eingetroffen ist, erklärt Wilhelmina bei einem Frühstück, dass dies das letzte Frühstück sein wird und sie die Essensrationen des Außenpostens ab sofort auf eine Mahlzeit pro Tag beschränken wird. Dinah pflichtet ihr bei und behauptet, dass man erst durch extremen Verzicht erkennt, wie stark man eigentlich ist, was sofort zu vehementem Protest von Gallant führt. Tage später erscheint Michael Langdon persönlich im Außenposten und gibt sich als Gesandter der Kooperative aus. Als Michael sich den Bewohnern vorstellt, erkennt Dinah ihn jedoch wieder, schweigt aber demütig. Michael offenbart der Gruppe, dass er gekommen ist, um einige von ihnen für einen Transfer in eine Sicherheitszone der Kooperative auszuwählen, wo es Nahrung im Überfluss gibt. Er will durch persönliche Gespräche mit allen Bewohnern entscheiden, wen von ihnen er auserwählt. Im Gespräch mit Dinah Bei Dinah behauptet er, dass es schön ist, sie wiederzusehen und dass es ihn überrascht hat, sie hier anzutreffen. Dinah fragt, ob es eine angenehme Überraschung war und Michael entgegnet, dass das davon abhängig ist, ob sie ihm Schwierigkeiten machen wird. Konfrontation im Bunker 250px|thumb|right|Dinah schließt sich Michael an Dinah antwortet, dass sie beide genau wissen, dass Dinah nicht die Macht hat, Michael aufzuhalten, doch dieser behauptet, dass dies zwar wahr ist, er Unberechenbarkeit aber verabscheut, wenn sie nicht von ihm ausgeht. Dinah erklärt, dass es ihr genau so geht und es ihr ganz und gar nicht gefällt, bezüglich Michaels Plänen im Außenposten im Unwissen zu sein - insbesondere, wenn es um ihr Leben geht. Sie kündigt an, dass sie um jeden Preis in die Schutzzone will und Michael behauptet, dass sie unbesorgt sein soll, da sie genau die Art von Seele ist, mit der er seine neue Welt aufbauen will. Als Dinah fragt, was für eine Art Seele das ist, impliziert Michael, dass er von bösen Seelen gesprochen hat. Kurz darauf verkündet Wilhelmina Venable, dass sie alle in den letzten Monaten viel gelitten haben und sie zu diesem Zweck eine Halloween-Party veranstalten werden, um die Stimmung zu lockern. In Wirklichkeit handelt es sich jedoch um einen Racheakt der boshaften Venable, die nach der Offenbarung, dass Langdon sie nicht mit in die Schutzzone nehmen wird, sämtliche Einwohner des Bunkers vergiften will, um Langdons Pläne zu vereiteln. Wie alle anderen Bewohner schwant Dinah nichts Übles und sie kommt gemeinsam mit dem Rest ums Leben, als das Gift in den Äpfeln aus dem Apfeltauchen-Spiel seine Wirkung zeigt. Im Gegenzug zu den meisten anderen wird Dinah aber wiederbelebt, als die Hexen Cordelia, Madison und Myrtle in dem Außenposten erscheinen, um Langdon zur Strecke zu bringen. Nichtsdestotrotz erklärt Dinah, dass sie mit den Hexen nicht kooperieren wird, da sie sich jenen anschließt, die am Stärksten sind. Als auch Michael und Mead in die Halle treten, behauptet Dinah verächtlich, dass Cordelia sie wiederbelebt hat, um die Kräfte des Voodoo auf ihrer Seite zu haben. thumb|left|250px|Marie tötet Dinah Sie fügt aber an, dass sie sich aber dennoch nur auf die Seite der Gewinner schlägt und neigt ehrfürchtig das Haupt vor Michael. Cordelia antwortet jedoch, dass ihr dies sehr wohl klar war und dass Dinah nur wiederbelebt wurde, um ihre Strafe für ihren Angriff auf den Hexenzirkel zu erhalten. Im selben Moment tritt Marie Laveau in die Halle; Cordelia hat eine Abmachung mit Papa Legba getroffen, welcher sich bereiterklärt hat Laveaus Seele gegen Dinahs Seele zu tauschen. Marie offenbart Dinah gehässig den Deal, den Cordelia mit Papa Legba abgeschlossen hat und rammt Dinah dann eine Machete in den Hals. Kreischend bricht Dinah an Ort und Stelle zusammen und ihre Seele fährt nach ihrem Tod in die Hölle herab, wo Papa Legba sie für alle Ewigkeit zwingt, die anderen Seelen zu foltern und zu piesacken. Dieses Schicksal wird aber rückgängig gemacht, als die Hexen nur Minuten später einen Zauber sprechen, der es ihnen ermöglicht, in der Zeit zurückzureisen, Michael als Jugendlichen zu töten und die Apokalypse so abzuwenden. Galerie DinahInAkademie.png|Dinah nach dem Massaker an den Hexen DinahTrifftNeue.png|Dinah trifft die Neuankömmlinge DinahBeschwörtLegba.png|Dinah beschwört Papa Legba DinahLangdonsAnkunft.png|Dinah erkennt Michael wieder DinahSprichtLangdon.png|Dinah spricht mit Michael DinahRechtfertigt.png|Dinah rechtfertigt ihren Verrat DinahMachete.png|Dinah stirbt en:Dinah Stevens Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:American Horror Story-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Verdammte Seele